Making Something from Nothing
by Shattered Spectre
Summary: Jaune's fondness for a certain heiress has not gone away, nor does it have plans on leaving anytime soon. But is it possible for someone of Weiss' stature to step down to such a pitiful level? Only time will tell. A short multi-chapter story with JxW. Not a famous pairing, but it could become something with a little time. K for the time being.
1. Good Teammates

**Making Something from Nothing: Chapter One**

* * *

Jaune, the lanky guy with no skill in combat whatsoever, had guts. He had taken on an unusually large Ursa with little hope of winning the fight. However, with Pyrrha's help he had sliced off the head, saving Cardin. He never wanted glory, only to be looked at as an equal. Jaune was making his mark in history, or at least trying. Of course, there had to be obstacles. There was a certain heiress he had fallen for. The only problem was, she didn't like _anyone._

The awkward boy sat in class with the rest of his team, not paying any attention to the topic at hand. No, he was focused on the platinum haired girl on the other side of the room. So focused, Nora was able to trace his gaze back to what he was staring at. She smirked, knowing what was going on immediately.

"Jaune, you're not getting anything done by staring at her." Nora whispered, amusement in her voice.

Jaune snapped out of his trance. "Please, Nora! Don't say anything! She hates me enough as it is…" He hissed, picking up on her mischievous intent.

"No, no… I wouldn't do anything like that," She grinned, turning back towards the professor giving the lecture. "You weren't taking notes."

"Wait, you weren't referring to me looking at Weiss?" He asked, confused by the object of her concern.

"So, you _were_ looking at her!"

"Was not!"

"She's got you," Ren spoke calmly. "I'm sitting between you and her, Jaune, I can see your eyes every time you glance over."

"You've got to be kidding me," Jaune sighed. "Is there any way I'm getting out of this?"

"Not a chance." Nora said smiling, still watching the professor in the front of the room.

"Then why do you two care?"

"Because," Ren said, holding up a note he and Nora had been passing behind Jaune's back. "We're going to help you get the girl."

"Oh really?" Jaune replied rhetorically. "Like that'll ever happen. She's perfect, and I'm… Well, me. Tall, blonde, and scraggly as she put it."

"Wow Jaune, so much for the famous "confidence" that gave you the guts to call her 'Snow Angel'." Nora giggled.

"I'll work on it. It's just going to be another item on the long list of 'What's Wrong with Jaune Arc'. I just want to know how you'll even get her to notice me. I'm sure she's forgotten I even exist."

"Well," Ren said as he crumpled up the note and threw it in the trashcan behind him. "I suppose you'll see in time."

He turned back around and grabbed another piece of paper. He looked up as he tapped the pencil on his head, thinking of what he could write. Within the minute, he looked down and began furiously writing down word after word. Soon enough, he slowed. Putting down his pencil, he smirked as he passed the paper behind Jaune to Nora who took it. She sat it on the desk in front of her and started reading. Jaune tried looking over her shoulder, but Nora moved the paper to her other side to where he couldn't see it.

"Oh C'mon!" Jaune moaned. "At least let me in on what you guys are doing!"

"Mister Arc!" Professor Oobleck called from the front of the room. "Please, explain to the class why Dust will become irrelevant if we all remain hopelessly ignorant!"

Jaune shot straight up in his chair, turning a bright red. He glanced around him and swallowed. Every student in the room was looking at him, including Weiss.

"Um… Uh…" He started.

"Stuttering is not the answer Mister Arc," Professor Oobleck stated. "Please, try again with a more, _reasonable_ answer."

"_C'mon Jaune. You have to do this. This is where you show Weiss you're not pathetic and helpless."_

"Sometime today, Mister Arc." Oobleck said, starting to become annoyed.

Jaune took a deep breath and found his confidence.

"Professor, the answer is that if we all can't decide to work together, we'll end up destroying ourselves. Everything we've come to discover, not just Dust, will become pointless as we won't be around anyway. It's just common sense really."

Surprised looks from many students were cast at him. Apparently Jaune's answer was correct, as even Professor Oobleck looked stunned.

"Well now! That answer was worth waiting for!" Oobleck exclaimed. "Class, we could all learn a lesson from this."

As the professor went back to rambling on, almost all of the students went back to paying attention solely to him. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see if Weiss had been impressed. As he peeked a look over, he saw that Weiss was still staring at him.

"Ren, why is she still looking at me?" He whispered without looking up.

"Well, if I remember that expression correctly, that's her 'what just happened?' face," He said, smiling as he got the paper back from Nora. "But don't worry, it's gone now."

Jaune did his best fake yawn, leaning back in his chair as he snuck a look over at Weiss. Ren was right, she had gone back to taking notes. Done faking, he went back to leaning over his desk.

"So what's the paper for?" He asked.

"You'll see," Ren chuckled. "This isn't going to be easy you know."

He crumpled up the paper nonchalantly, and with a flick of his arm, sent it flying across the room in a brilliant arc, nailing the Schnee heiress on the top of her head.

"Pretend like we didn't just do that." Ren quickly muttered as Jaune's heart skipped a beat.

"What's first on my bucket list; oh! Being a hunter!" He whispered sharply. "Looks like that won't happen considering I'm now a dead man walking!"

"Class dismissed!" Professor Oobleck announced.

As the class left one by one, the three members of JNPR continued packing up their belongings.

"You know, she's going to kill me. I mean, there's no doubt about it. She's mean, really mean." Jaune said without much thought.

"Uh, Jaune…"

He continued, not cluing in on the warning. "You know, maybe she would be nicer if she would just open up to people you know…. Not being so cold and self-centered all the time."

"She's behind you." Nora whispered, scared for her teammates life.

"She is? Speak of the devil and she shall appear…" He said, turning around.

"_What did you just call me?!"_ Weiss exclaimed.

"Oh, hey Snow Angel!"

_SMACK!_

Weiss turned and left the classroom without another word.

"I think that means she likes you." Nora giggled.

* * *

**A/N**: Alrighty! So we're back in business after taking some time to write and plan things out! Fear not, this isn't all we've accomplished in our time away, and our next major story will be ready relatively soon. Thus far, the planning is much more eloquent and we'll need slightly longer to plan each chapter (plus we'll use chapter names! :D). This story is really... There. It's going to be looking at Weiss and Jaune in a different way than most would look at it. The pairing is unorthodox at best, and thus, if we can write it and make it good, it can be done!

Finally, I want to say thanks to those who have stuck around, I've been doing beta work for some authors on the site in my free time as well, and so you may have seen our name pop up here in there. It was good fun, but now it's go time for our writing! It feels good to be back!


	2. Confidence Restored

Making Something from Nothing Ch.2

* * *

Jaune, Ren, and Nora made it back to their dorm after Jaune's face had taken a hard impact from Weiss' hand.

"Did you see her face?!" Nora collapsed on her bed, laughing at Jaune whose face still bore a red handprint.

"It wasn't funny Nora!" Jaune blurted out from his own bed. "Now she's angrier than ever, and I'm sure if I had a chance, it just burned up."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that wasn't the worst you've done." Ren said, grinning from across the room.

"It's not…" Jaune said, thinking of the time he had tried smooth talking Weiss into joining his team in the early part of the school year. Jaune had come a long way since then, though it wasn't exactly hard to improve on worthlessness. His training with Pyrrha made him more of a fighter, but his goofy personality remained. He was getting stronger, as well as smarter, but to him, it wasn't good enough.

"You know," Ren said, "You're closer than you think."

Jaune was partially paying when the words drifted across his subconscious.

"Come again?" Jaune asked with hesitation, "Did you just say I was closer than I think?"

"I did," Ren proclaimed with confidence, "You, Jaune Arc, are closer than ever."

"How? I haven't done anything except be a nuisance and a waste of her time."

"Actually," Nora butted in, "You may have forgotten about one slight detail."

Ren walked over to where Nora sat on her bed and took a seat beside her.

"You know how I threw that note at her?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't know what was on it."

Jaune had gone from hopeful to fearful in the blink of an eye. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead and his palms became sweaty.

"What _did_ you put on it?" He questioned nervously.

Ren glanced up at the wall of the dorm. Jaune followed his gaze to a clock.

"I could tell you, but maybe you should find out for yourself." Ren said, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper and handing it Jaune.

"Um, what's this?" Jaune asked.

"It's Weiss' reply to 'your' note." Ren responded.

Jaune carefully unfolded the creased sheet to reveal perfectly crafted letters.

"_Alright, fine. We can talk and settle this once and for all. I'll meet you after class. _ – _Weiss Schnee_"

"Oh come on!" Jaune moaned as he realized that he had almost gotten his chance to talk to Weiss.

"You know, it's still not too late…" Nora chuckled.

Jaune's head shot up with determination refilling his hopes, but only briefly.

"She was _so_ pissed though, there's no way to come back from that." He sighed.

"Jaune, you've done that before. She's been through this enough by now to know you're just not good with this type of thing," Ren reasoned. "You've still got a chance to redeem yourself, I guarantee it."

"In fact," Nora started out quietly. "You should go talk to her now!"

Jaune jumped up. "I should! I'm going to tell her the truth about how I feel to her face!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Whoa! Slow your role there," Ren said, waving his hands. "I think you should just start with apologizing for the numerous screw-ups you've had. Just to start?"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jaune said getting red in the face. "Thanks guys, I'll be off now; wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" They both called as Jaune walked out the door with confidence in his stride. As he walked out, Pyrrha walked in, looking back in confusion.

"Is he going to do what I think he is?"

"Yup" Nora replied.

"He's dead." Ren said staring at the floor and shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is story took off more than I expected. This chapter is just preparing for the next. We've got so many things planned that it's becoming hard to focus on any one story, but I promise we'll follow through. As for this story, we're continuing on! Review please, they make us write better whether they're good or bad! Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Winter Reminiscence

Making Something from Nothing Chapter 3

**6/21/14 Update: Had Proto make some adjustments to the chapter! Thanks bro.**

* * *

Weiss was enjoying her evening sitting in the gardens without the distractions of her team and the loudness of the school. It gave her time to think about the day, but all thoughts were of knocking Jaune to the floor.

_"He deserved it." _She thought.

_"Who are you to judge?" _Her conscious responded.

_"He insulted me!"_

_"He wasn't wrong."_

_"Was he really right?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a presence standing behind the bench she sat on.

"Hey there," A masculine voice said. "I noticed you come here a lot."

Weiss recognized the voice, but turned around to see who it was. Cardin leaned against a tree, smirking. He was wearing his school uniform, but the armor apparently didn't do much, he still looked like a steroid junky.

"Yes, I do. What do you need, Winchester?"

He pushed off the tree and began walking towards Weiss.

"Oh nothing, just thought I'd come talk to the resident heiress."

"I didn't know you were into flowers and plants…"

"About that," He said taking a seat by Weiss. "I'm more here for you than that."

"Um, excuse me?" Weiss said in an authoritative voice. "I don't think you're qualified to make a move on _me_."

"Says who, princess?" He said, placing his arm around her. A familiar scent wafted from his clothes.

_"Huh, the original Old Spice. He knows what he's doing… Wait! No!"_

Weiss jumped up from the bench, giving Cardin a glare.

"Whoa, calm down baby…" He said standing up.

"Nobody calls me '_baby'_, got it?" Weiss hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it, _baby_?" Cardin chuckled, moving towards Weiss who took a few steps back.

"No is a no, Winchester! Back off!" Cardin looked to his right to see a fist coming straight for him, then black.

"OW. Ouch, son of a bitch that hurt. _Damn it_!" Jaune swore up and down, holding his hand as Cardin's body took a dive.

Weiss stood, paralyzed.

"You alright there?" Jaune asked, finally getting the pain in his hand under control.

"Yeah," Weiss whispered in a mousy voice, staring at Cardin's unconscious body. "I'm good."

"I've been searching this whole school for you, and when I do find you, you're about to get struggle snuggled." He gave a nervous laugh.

Weiss turned to him, puzzled.

"Why have _you _been looking for me?" She asked, back to her snide attitude.

"Well, if you'll take a walk with me, I'll explain."

Weiss hesitantly nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

He started walking, pondering on where to begin. There were so many places to start, but one stood out.

_"Now what do I say? Aw, screw it. I can't do any more damage."_

After traveling a little ways more, he swallowed hard.

"Alight, so really, all I wanted to do was apologize for all the really horrible attempts at..." He paused. "Flirting, with you, and it makes me feel bad knowing you had to deal with it."

"That's all you wanted?" Weiss asked, more confused than ever.

Jaune looked down at the path, gathering his thoughts.

"Well, see… That's just it. I've been trying all this manly crap, beating around the bush, being straightforward, indirect, and some others that I don't want to remember. I just thought there might be some way I would be good enough for you, but now I just realize that won't happen. I'm alright with that, I really am, but I just don't want you hating me for it." He breathed out like a weight had just been lifted from his chest.

Weiss stopped walking. Jaune paused and looked up at her. She was looking at him like she was trying to read his thoughts.

"You've embarrassed yourself time and time again, made various attempts in the stupidest of ways, and you save me from whatever _that_ was. You know I'm not a nice person, you know how I treat people, and yet here you are. I don't get you."

"I really thought you would be worth it all."

Weiss moved forward quickly. Jaune shrunk back, thinking he was going to be hit again. But no stinging pain came. Only the warmth of Weiss' body against his and her arms wrapped around his neck. Jaune gently hugged her back, his heart racing. He breathed in and the scent of mint and ginger filled him.

With a small sigh, Weiss let go and walked away.

Jaune's thoughts were everywhere, but he just stood there in the fading light. Only two things were standing out.

_"Wow, she even smells like winter. But she wasn't cold…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, I really have been slacking off on my consistency lately... Lots of things have been going on like sickness and other things. Lack of sleep isn't helping. I guess it's about time I get back to work! I'll see you guys in a few days for the first chapter of DRSF!


End file.
